Jing
"I WANNA LIVE!! AND BECOME AN OL' SEXY GRAMMA!" Jing is a Player from Week 9 of The Reaper's Game. She was introduced Week 7 as Setsuna's sister before becoming a Player for Week 9. She proceeded to become a shopkeeper with Regina Week 10, and a shopkeeper with Lee and Yasumu Week 11.' Appearance Jing is a small teen with long black hair and dark emerald eyes. She wears eyeshadow and makeup, though she doesn't bother to conceal the birthmarks on her face. There are birthmarks all over her body, especially her neck and back; a few birthmarks that form half of a cross can be seen on her right hand, which matches with Setsuna's left hand. Week 9 Jing wore a white sweater with grey stripes and a red skirt, and knee socks that matched with her sweater's monochrome stripes. She had black flats. A headband with a ribbon tied on it always sat on her head. She wore a scarf with the Underground's shop decal on the corner of it; she gives this scarf to Yasumu by Day 7. Post-Week 9 Jing replaced her red skirt and kneesocks from W9 with black shorts and dark see-through tights. She wore black boots to match her new shorts. Jing wore an oversized jacket that Ryan wore, and she had goggles that looked similar to Jacob's. Two red ribbons were tied to each side of the goggles. She looked like an axolotl. Week 10 Jing had a red shirt with white polkadots, a black vest, as well as a white skirt. She had black leggings and red flats. Her long black hair was brought up to a ponytail; the base of the ponytail had a red ribbon standing up from it. Jing also pierced her ears so she could wear hoop earrings, and she started wearing red and silver bangles to match with the earrings. By Day 1, she also obtained Yasumu's jacket and rice necklace; she also received a friendship necklace from Ryan.' Week 11 Echoing Week 10's outfit, Jing kept her hair tied up in a ponytail for this week; the base of her ponytail had a ribbon standing up from it. She had white earmuffs and a white coat with black fur along the hood, cuffs and ends of it. She had a red scarf with matching gloves and leggings, and black boots with white fur along the tops of them. She has Yasumu's rice necklace and Lee's friendship one on top of her scarf. Personality Jing is an outwardly zany and excitable teenager. Her mannerisms and way of speaking are oftentimes expressive, loud, blunt and childish, and she is unafraid of using innuendos and other odd statements to hint at bigger concepts. She is constantly moving and is very athletic, and she has a hard time sitting still unless she feels unwell. While she acts younger than she truly is, Jing is no stranger to serious and darker topics. She makes light of these things through euphemisms and jokes, though these get tossed when situations become notably hard to handle. She can meditate on deeper subjects and offer advice through veils of naivety. Though she prefers to stay silent overall, she is trying her best to speak up nowadays. Jing's feelings are obvious and easy to read once people get accustomed to her actions. To significantly close people, these actions become affectionate; hugs and nuzzles are a part of the package. These actions are mostly displayed around her Underground family and Flynn as of Week 11. As of the break between Weeks 10 and 11, Jing had redeveloped her sense of loss. Feeling raw from Yasumu's entry fee during Week 10 (the fee being hers and Minori's drives to live) and her choice to stay alive Week 9, she has developed a sense of insecurity about her worth as an individual. While her motivation to stay in the Realground has been shot due to this, her abilities as something else - an artist, especially - has taken root. By the end of Week 11, it looks as if her artistic side will be making a public impact sooner or later... Jing is an impressionable person to a fault, as her new-found confusion has revealed. With her lack of self worth practically renewed, it'd only take a slight push in order for things to tumble downhill once more... History Pre-Game Jing Kuroudi was a quiet and sensitive girl when she was growing up. She was the opposite of her brother, Setsuna Kuroudi; he was a rash and hasty individual who sought trouble all the time, leaving her to trail through life underneath his shadow. Jing looked out for him and made sure that he didn't place himself in too much trouble - and when he did, she worked hard to either cover his tracks or soften the consequences. While she oftentimes played the older sister role for him, Jing made (unsuccessful) attempts toward playing with Setsuna. This persisted well into their teenaged years. After pranking him one night, Setsuna ran away from home; this rash act, however, wasn't caused by the prank itself, though Jing had not known that. He proceeded to get himself killed in a motorcycle accident. Being left with an immense amount of guilt, Jing slowly lost touch with life. She gained a disinterest and hostility toward most things; however, this was curbed slightly when she started receiving texts from her brother. Jing learned about the Game through these texts. While they eased her at first, it became apparent that these texts were out of Setsuna's entertainment and not her wellbeing. The realization left Jing feeling worse than before. It took a year for her to dip into a significantly low state of self-worth - one that could only be recovered with something she had only heard about, that she shouldn't have known in the first place. Week 7 Knowing that Setsuna was in the middle of a game in Shibuya, Jing ran away from home and visited Shibuya herself. She got hit by a truck early into the Week. Setsuna found out through a news report by Day 5.'''' Post-Week 7 through Pre-Week 9 Jing spent a majority of her time in the static plane. She started blogging about her time there by the end of Week 7, and had since spent it in conscious solitude. It was in here that she met Flynn, whom she held conversations with when she wasn't blogging; however, she had no idea that Flynn existed, nevermind the fact that he was a shark Noise, and regarded him as "the static" as a whole. Jing later found out how to sneak out of the static plane and into the Underground. She would appear in there countless times between the end of Week 7 and the start of Week 9, becoming notably absent during Week 8 to the point of missing it entirely. (This is explained/joked upon in this post. Seeing as Week 8's entry fees had to do with talents, Jing's ability to get out of the static plane was taken away. It was somehow granted back by the time the week ended.) After Week 8, Jing frequented the Underground once again. It was there that she met Weiss, Miira, Dunya, and Jacob, whom she all befriended at varying times. She also met Aoi and Chris; she kept them at arms length due to their ties to brotherhood. Aoi was Setsuna's partner, and Chris was a brother himself. She remained hostile and distant toward the two until she learned that Setsuna had gone missing. Jing continued to play in the Underground until Day 0 for Week 9 came by. Week 9 Day 0 I swear I will add Day 0 later- Day 1 Jing appeared after the Mission ended. It didn't take long for her to pester Weiss for a fight. Afterwards, she proceeded to leave the general area with Aoi in order to get food for the static; she paid little attention to the general ongoings of the crowd in between these events. She was back by the time the day's pig appeared. As the fight progressed in the Noise plane, Jing talked to Lisette about her phone. She described how the device downloaded Noise information and converted into songs, which could be used to play Tap Tap and initiate her psyches. However, this only worked in the Noise plane. Jing proceeded to pester Lisette for a "fight" in order to see what song popped up for the Conductor; Lisette hesitantly agreed. After finding out Lisette's song, Jing returned, looking disappointed. Her disappointment furthered when Lisette and Weiss failed to power her phone back on in the Underground. These disappointments were shortly lived regardless. Once the pig fight finished, Jing had gone to Howl in order to play with her. This lasts for a moment, ending once Jing grew bored of the game they were playing. No sooner had she laid down to rest did Aoi appear; Jing challenged the support Reaper to a fight in order to gain money for Yasumu. When Aoi refused to do so, she settled for pestering Weiss instead. Jing kept Weiss company until Jacob came in. As Aoi showed Jacob the way she used ice outside of the Noise plane, Jing latched onto Aoi and watched her. Once the display was over, Aoi told Jing that if she wanted to fight, she should find an active Reaper. Jacob, being a Harrier, raised his hand to volunteer. Jing eagerly went with him to the Noise plane. The fight proceeded to knock Jing into adrenaline; she survived the fight with under 100 HP left. Jing took no heed of her own endangerment, and went about it excitedly, declaring that she was having the time of her life. Despite her cheerfulness, Weiss and Aoi panicked over her. Jing couldn't understand their concern, and assured them that she was fine. It was revealed then that she held little value on her own life; all of the Players were replaceable, including herself. When her defense didn't lift the mood, she left in frustration. Day 2 Jing joined the rest of the Players in the middle of the Mission, quickly situating herself with the rest. The Mission goes on without a hitch. Once it ended, she challenged Howl to a fight, occupying herself with that. Once she was out, she gave the money she earned during Day 1 to Yasumu. Their conversation branched into one about their motivation to stay in the Underground, wherein Jing recognized her sense of confusion and emptiness in regards to her existence. She is quick to reign the conversation, claiming that she only wanted to play. She promised Yasumu that she wouldn't screw over his chances of winning because of her motives by then. After the announcement for the pig post Mission went out, Jing tried (and failed) to drag a breathless Yasumu with her to the bonus battle. During the fight, she snuck out of the plane in order to keep the Reapers company. She listened in on their conversation as they began to share stories. During one story in particular, Jing declared that she wanted to wrestle a Noise naked - specifically a shark - thus foreshadowing her showdown with Flynn on Day 6. She spoke to and played with the Reapers during the rest of the pig fight, occasionally pestering Players (most notably Ivan) as it progressed. Once the pig battle was over, she scampered off, coming back just in time to witness Caitlyn's return. The girl was sent into a mild fit of panic, expressing it through barking after the ex-Game Master as she left; Jing claimed that she no longer wanted to eat Reapers, preferring Caitlyn over them, and was met with Yasumu and Weiss' objections. The girl went about the rest of the day rather normally. Jing entertained an intoxicated Lisette, revealing (or rather, re-establishing) that she was a lot smarter than she is usually percieved to be. She departed "sagely advice" for Chai and Lisette in terms of candy solely for their reactions, and later played with Howl. The day ended without anything major happening from Jing's end. Day 3 Jing overheard a conversation between Ryan, V, and Weiss at the start of the day. They were talking about the Players' effort during the week so far, basically claiming it to be lackluster, to which Jing agreed. She and Ricard were soon dragged into the Noise plane by Ryan; after the fight, she sprinted off. Jing returned officially in time for the Mission. Post-Week 9 Despite Jing's revival, she remained (blatantly) affiliated with the Underground. This affiliation caused Reapers to question whether or not revival was the correct choice, causing her to be unsure of her decision. This confusion was confessed to Yasumu once when she and Ryan managed to contact him through the static. His response reassured her choice, and she had since gone along life keeping faith in herself and her partner. Jing and Ryan at one point went to Europe for business matters for three weeks. Jing gained a lot of positive experience from the trip, and had since applied the excitement and tips she picked up from it toward finding a job. Before Week 10 began, Jing got hired to work in Centro Celestial with Regina. Week 10 Yasumu's entry fee affected Jing and Minori - Yasumu's sister. Their drives to live were taken. Jing underwent a process similar to what she felt with the guilt linked to Setsuna's death. However, the process was hastened, fitting a year's worth of self-initiated depression into one week. An additional difference is that Jing had no idea what caused such a twist in mood. In other words: Jing had no control and was in a helpless state due to the effects of Yasumu's entry fee. As Week 10 progressed, Jing became more and more visibly destroyed by the fee. While she acted normally Days 0 to 1, these acts became more strained until she finally dropped them. By Day 6, she stopped talking entirely in order to deal with the entry fee. By the start of Day 7, she disappeared from Centro Celestial. It should be noted that Jing did her absolute best in order to keep positive and work hard, as she always had, despite the strain her ex-Partner's entry fee caused. She had not spiraled into despair until she over-thought Yuushou and Yasumu's partnership http://centrocelestial.tumblr.com/post/100956636012/yuu-hesitates-staring-at-jing-wow-this-this, and practically set the depression into stone when her actions didn't reassure Yasumu. http://centrocelestial.tumblr.com/post/100950634417/yasumu-entering-the-store-he-is-looking-a http://centrocelestial.tumblr.com/post/100965399462/yasumu-the-older-male-looks-just-about-like-a http://centrocelestial.tumblr.com/post/100969306082/yasumu-walking-into-the-store-he-looks-for Yasumu won the Game and earned his entry fee back, snapping Jing out of her spell before anything dangerous happened. However, she was left in a dazed state, and needed to be escorted back into Shibuya by Ryan. Post-Week 10 Being left with a heavy feeling of disorientation and loss amongst otherwise regular feelings, Jing wasn't in the best of shape. She spent the rest of the year recovering from Yasumu's entry fee in silence; during this time, she developed a concern for her own strength and abilities. The concern evolved into an insecurity, which proceeded to root the idea that she did not deserve her second chance. In other words, Jing thought that she would have been better off if she had been a Reaper. Her concerns were brought up partially with Yasumu a few nights after Week 10 ended. It was during this time that Yasumu revealed the truth behind her depressed spell. While feeling better by the end of their conversation, the rest of Jing's insecurities weren't brought to light until later. When Yasumu came back home after giving Lee his eye, he and she spoke again. This time, he learned about her desire to become a Reaper. Yasumu proceeded to dissuade Jing from the idea of being a such a thing, especially since he was one himself. Despite understanding why Yasumu was adamantly against her wishes, Jing's stance was hardly shaken. She allowed the subject to pass, claiming that she understood, and internally swore that she would never bring the topic up again. After their discussion, the girl decided that if anybody knew how to attain Reaperdom despite being alive, the Composer would. She set off in order to find Kei, spending numerous nights away from home entirely. The only moment she stayed at home for a regular amount of time had to be New Years; once it ended, she had gone back to searching. Jing was caught one night sneaking around at home by Yasumu, and the two had a talk; during it, she grew irritated of his growing concern for her, and compared his concern for her to one's need to take care of a pet. The statement wrecked Yasumu, to say the least, leaving Jing feeling immensely guilty. She dropped her search in favor of spending more time at home; the fact that she hurt her partner the way she did reaffirmed her unworthiness. Week 11 Alongside Lee and Yasumu, Jing ran Ochre as a shopkeeper. She introduced Konpeito, Konpeito Coffee and Konpeito Ramen to the stock over the course of the week as prototypes for an overall "plan" she had. The "plan" Jing had in mind involved a combination of cute and mature, as she put it. Her idea involved pastel colors with something more grown up, modeling the concept after decora kei and fairy kei fashions. In order to promote her ideas and further develop them, Players and Reapers who befriended her were able to attain the three custom items for free. Because of Daichi and Aiichirou's revival, Jing felt more confident in her current position in the Realground. SHE STAYS ALIVE. NO REEPY CREEPY FOR HER. Chatlogs (W9) Day 2 W9D2 1.png|Yasumu and Jing finally get to work together on a Mission! W9D2 2.png|Words of wisdom. W9D2 3.png|Yasumu and Jing have a deep conversation. W9D2 4.png|God damnit Yasumu. W9D2 5.png|Jing no. W9D2 6.png|Jing doesn't give a fuck. W9D2 7.png|Jing goes in depth on her relationship with Setsuna. W9D2 8.png|Sharks? Sharks. W9D2 9.png|A conversation between Ivan and Jing W9D2 10.png|Bad static! W9D2 11.png|This was just cute. W9D2 12.png|Jing and Howl being cute! Day 3 Sample portrait.png|Sample motherflicker. Relationships Yasumu Yasumu was Jing's partner Week 9. While mildly distant and uninterested in him at first, she had since grown very attatched to him. To this day, she trusts Yasumu immensely and looks up to him; he's practically an older brother to her. Though she didn't actively try to impress him after their Week ended, the end of Week 10 has left her feeling disoriented. After finding out that he caused such a feeling, Jing has been actively working towards reassuring him while working towards her own desires. To say that she worries about him is an understatement. Week 9 Jing met Yasumu and pacted with him shortly after doing so Day 0, claiming that she found the rest of the Players too boring to partner up with. He thought she was high, and she thought he was a stuck up prick. It was pretty fricking glorious. Afterwards, she would give him Yen and items in order to give him the resources needed to survive the upcoming days; otherwise, the girl concentrated on having her own fun, and paid little attention to what Yasumu did. lol I'm still reading through Week 9, so this section and the W9 history section will be limp noodles. Setsuna Setsuna is Jing's older brother. Their relationship was a strained and one-sided one when they were alive; Jing acted as his meditator and had to restrain his volatile behavior while pacifying her parents. She felt guilty about Setsuna's death, and somewhat does to this day. Now, they are on even terms. Lee A Reaper that hadn't liked Jing with at first, Lee and she learned to get along by the end of Week 9. He had since become an older brother/father-like figure to her, especially after she decided to run away from home for good. She relies on him and likes to display a lot of affection and adoration from him. She also likes to sleep in his old jacket all the time. Flynn A Noise-turned-Reaper boy who had been Jing's friend since she went into the static plane. While she hadn't known anything about Flynn until she met him Day 6, Jing fed him things everyday and spoke to him as if he were a person. Ever since he became a Reaper, Jing adores him even more, and loves to talk to him and play with him. Howl Howl is a close friend of Jing's, and she considers the Reaper as an older sister-like figure. She loves playing with her and pulling off childish things with Howl; her mischievousness and good-natured happiness around the Reaper knows no bounds. Weiss TOASTER SHTRUDEL Aoi SISTER Jacob A Reaper that Jing felt close to, Jacob has left a hole in her heart. His erasure haunts her to this day, and she feels guilty for the way she used to treat him. Jing writes to him and draws for him to this day, even if he cannot receive the things she makes. Yuushou Jing has a deep admiration for Yuushou, and feels grateful for his support during Week 10 for Yasumu. She has a strange mix of jealously and pride towards him, though she sincerely wishes that she could get to know him better. Can she be his sister? -- She doesn't know if she can. Regina Jing admired when she was employed by them. After getting fired, she retained a neutral, if not a touch betrayed, stance towards the Reaper. Noel BROTHER Lisette SISTER Miira SISTER Blake SPARKY Caroline YEAH Dunya MAMA Trivia * Jing's voice headcanon (and real life face shape/mannerisms) is Reika Oozeki. *Jing is the final member of the Five Cards - the others being Maui, Austin, Trick and Setsuna. She is the Joker of the Five Cards. * Jing's personality type may be ENFP. * Jing likes most monochrome or red things. * She has an odd talent and tendency toward mimicking animal noises for certain moods. Peeps, purrs and chirrups are for relaxed moods, while barks and growls are for energetic or threatened ones. She is known to bark loudly during battles. * Jing is afraid of the sight of blood. Like don't even frick around with blood, yo. The Cait fight was a nightmare for her- * She also experiences a lot of restlessness and unease during the night. * Don't leave her with spraycans. Battling Style *Jing fights with Tap Tap Revenge. She summons two large red hologram hands and navigates a fighting field via a transparent red hoverdisk. Attacks are initiated through successful combos, and pins that can be activated appear on the side of her screen (quite like how x16 point boosts are made available during Tap Tap games. See here for an example on what Tap Tap games look like.) * These hands can split into bullets, form into spears, and act as other weaponry according to the psyches Jing activates. * Since Tap Tap and other rhythm games deal with getting combos and hitting small dots to a song, multi-hit pins are perfect with Jing's fighting style. * Getting knocked off of her hoverdisk, or having her phone knocked out of her hands, will cause Jing to get stunned. * When adrenaline activates, Jing's phone displays a Launchpad application instead of a Tap Tap one. (A good example of how a Launchpad looks and works can be seen here.) * If Jing had gone for Reaperdom, she would have the abovementioned fighting style without using her phone. Two holographic Launchpads will appear by her hands instead. Jing's Art During Week 10, Ryan gave Jing a box of crayons. Jing took up art as a means to cope with Yasumu's entry fee during the week, and used it as a way of communicating with Yasumu and Yuushou when she no longer had the strength to speak. After Week 10, Jing became invested in creating work and is rapidly improving her style. Jings First Pencil Drawing.png|A pencil drawing of Jing Third Howl Drawing.png|A pencil drawing of Howl Third Ryan Drawing.png|A pencil drawing of Ryan Third Yasumu Drawing.png Second Ryan Drawing.png Second Yasumu Drawing.png Second Howl Drawing.png APPLE.png First Environmental Drawing.png Jupiter the Cat.png Jing and some stars!.png|A crayon drawing of Jing in space??? First Weiss Drawing.png|A first attempt at drawing Weiss First Flynn Drawing.png|A first attempt at drawing Flynn First Jacob Drawing.png|A first attempt at drawing Jacob First Ryan Drawing.png|A first attempt at drawing Ryan First Howl Drawing.png|A first attempt at drawing Howl First Yasumu Drawing.png|A first attempt at drawing Yasumu MIhDLVe.png|A crayon drawing of Yasumu and Lee Gallery ADisappointedJing.png|"There’s nothing fun over here. I demand a refund." Jing Post W9.png|Jing's post W9 appearance Jing W10 Concept.png|Jing's W10 appearance. (Sobs really rough concept-) Mature Convos with Angels pt 1.png|Mature. Category:Players Category:Shopkeeper Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Week 11